Playing With Fire
by vampiregleek1
Summary: Ebony has spent her life in her sisters shadow. What happens when the oldest vampires of all time start to show up? What happens when she finds herself falling for not 1 but 2. Elijah/oc/Klaus.
1. Prologue

**AN/ I have tried writing before but, it was never actually good and didn't get a lot of reviews. I admit my other stories sucked but, I can only get better right? It's going to be Elijah/oc/Klaus I know I have an obsession with Klaus. It's just that Klaus is badass but, still has human qualities.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries except for my OC.**

**Prologue**

My name is Ebony Gilbert, I have a twin sister Elena Gilbert and a younger brother Jeremy Gilbert. Last year our parents drove their car off wickery bridge and died. We live with our aunt Jenna and a lot has changed. My sister Elena has a vampire boyfriend named Stefan and his brother is also in love with her. She is also the doppelganger of a sociopath 500 year old vampire named Katherine. My best friend Caroline is a vampire and my friend Bonnie is a witch. I found out my uncle John is my biological father. My history teacher Alaric is vampire hunter who's dead wife is a vampire named Isobel also known as my biological mother. Jeremy has a ring that brings him back to life. Tyler my ex-boyfriend is apparently a were-wolf junior. It currently seems like my friend Matt and I are the only normal ones. Matt doesn't know about the supernatural yet and neither does Jenna. Katherine seems to always have a plan so tonight we were supposed to kill her. It didn't work out so well when she linked her self to my sister Elena. Everything that happened to Katherine happened to Elena. We got Katherine's witch to take the spell off and locked Katherine in the tomb with the moonstone. Elena was pretty roughed up so, I was going to take her home. I was just fishing for my keys with Elena right beside me when I felt chloroform on my mouth. I struggled but, then everything blacked out.


	2. Rose

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Vampire Diaries except for my OC.**

**Chapter 1**

**Ebony's POV**

"What do you want?"

I wake up hearing my sisters voice and mumble "What's going on?"

"Shh" I hear a mans voice hush. I look around and see we are some sort of abandoned house with jagged pieces sticking out of the floor. I notice I'm on a couch beside my sister.

"Please, I'm hurt." Elena quietly moans

"I know. Just a taste." the mans voice replies moving closer to Elena.

His fangs are out and he was going to bite her but, then we hear a voice.

"Trevor! Control yourself." yells a female voice. Huh, his name is Trevor. That name doesn't really suit him so far.

"Buzz kill." Trevor mutters under his breath and walks away. Thank god he's gone.

"What do you want with us?" I finally speak up.

"Oh my god, you look just like her." Rose says looking at Elena.

"But I'm not. Please, whatever you…" Elena says pleading her case.

"Be quiet!" Rose yells interrupting Elena.

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this." Elena says while I just sit here confusedly watching.

"I know who you are, I said be quiet." She says trying to silence Elena. I know my sister she's stubborn.

"What do you want?" Elena repeats

Rose suddenly slaps her very hard. Elena's falls on the couch, unconscious. I go to her side immediately.

"I want you to be quiet." Rose says to Elena's unconscious form. She looks at me as if just noticing I existed.

"Who are you?" She questions looking at me confusedly.

" I'm Ebony her twin sister and I have no idea what I'm doing here." I reply calmly even though I'm freaking out inside. Why am I here if I'm not supposed to be?

" Okay, well maybe Elijah will take you as a snack." she said walking out of the room. I don't want to be a freaking snack! This is worse than when I was stuck in a well for 2 days!

It's been a couple of hours and Elena's not up yet so, I decide to eavesdrop and see what they want.

"How's the girl?" Rose asked.

"Still passed out. The other one is just sitting there." Trevor replies.

"You didn't touch her, did you?" She asked with a slightly raised voice.

"Give me some credit. So, you called him?" he asks sounding worried.

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." She replied with an annoyed tone.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" he asked getting anxious.

"They say he got it." she replies.

"Wonderful and what?" he asks. I am right behind the doorway listening to their conversation.

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We'll just have to wait." she replies.

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this." he says sounding scared

"I'm sick of running!" she yells.

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." he says trying to prove a point.

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." she responds. Oh, crap I made a board squeak I think just as Rose spots me.

"You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" She says in a threatening tone.

"Who's Elijah?" I say confused

"He's your worst nightmare." She replies.

Rose is sitting in a room watching me when Elena walks in and asks "Why am I here?"

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them." she responds bored.

"Why won't you?" Elena ironically asks.

"That's another one." Oh, looks like Rose noticed too.

"You got us, okay? It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell us what you want with us." she says.

"Uh, speak for yourself." I tell her annoyed. She just glares at me in a not-helping-at-all glare.

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service." she says confusing Elena.

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" I say not understanding.

"Two points to the eavesdropper." she says sarcastically.

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena asks.

"He's one of the vampires, the originals." she says.

"What do you mean the originals?" I pipe in.

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?" rose asks.

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asks.

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress." she states.

"Who are the originals?" I ask

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." rose replies.

"But why us?" Elena asks.

"Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse. Honestly your' sister here just got caught in the middle."

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" I ask already knowing it has nothing to do with me.

"Oh, you do know your history." Rose says with an amused tone.

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse. Why do you have my sister?" Elena asks confused.

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it. Your' sister was taken accidentally but, we're going to offer her as a snack?"

"The sacrifice? And what do you mean as a snack?"

"The blood of the Doppelgänger. You're the Doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die. We're are going to offer her to Elijah for him to eat." I internally freak out my sister and I are both going to die!

Elena is trying to convince Rose to let us go when Trevor walks in.

"Tell me more." I demand

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know beautiful?" He asks with a slight smile.

"Who were you running from?" I ask while Rose and Elena stop talking and look at us.

"The originals." Trevor says still looking at me.

"Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?" I ask.

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." He says making me want to know more.

"Mm-mm." Rose cuts in.

"Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead." He corrects glancing at Rose.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose pipes in making me even more curious.

"Katherine." I mutter under my breath.

"The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelgänger." Rose says confirming what I already know.

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since." Trevor says explaining more.

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again" Rose says.

Elena and I are sitting on the couch when I find a paper saying that "Stefan and Damon are coming for you" -B. I suddenly felt relieved but, also worried knowing Stefan and Damon were coming.

Trevor walks into the room Rose, Elena and I were in.

"He's here! This was a mistake." Trevor says freaking out.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose attempts to calm him down.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor counters.

"He wants her more." Rose says pointing to Elena.

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." He say anxiously.

"Hey! What are we?" Rose asks walking up to him.

"We're family, forever." Trevor says slumping down.

The sound of knocking runs through the house.

"You're scared." Elena calmly states.

"Stay here with them and don't make a sound." she says.

I can hear two voices speaking.

"Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?" I hear a man I guess is Elijah's voice say. This voice has an accent in it and for some reason it calms me down a bit.

"Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house." I hear Rose say.

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" He asks calmly with a threat underlying in his voice.

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" Rose asks.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit." He replies. It's clear he doesn't like Trevor either.

"Katerina Petrova?" Rose states questioningly.

"I'm listening." Elijah responds.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864." Rose states.

"Continue." Elijah beckons.

"She survived." Rose says.

"Where is she?" Elijah asked unfazed.

"You don't seem surprised by this." Rose mutters.

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilizations, which is a mere 3 hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmise it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possesion?" Elijah asks.

"No, but I have better. I have her Doppelgänger." Rose responds.

"That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for fact." Elijah states in a matter of fact tone.

"The facts are wrong." Rose says.

"Well, show her to me." Elijah beckons.

"Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again." Rose demands.

"You have my word that I will pardon you." Elijah says.

"Follow me." Rose beckons.

They walk into the room and I see something I was not expecting. It was a man with brown eyes and brown hair. He was extremely handsome and wearing a suit oddly enough. Elena turns around and rushes at her. He sniffs her neck and for a second I thought he was going to bite her.

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there." Elijah states raising his head. He finally notices me and walks over to me. He looks me right in the eyes and puts his hand on my cheek.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Ebony Gilbert" I say trying not to piss him off. After all he is a vampire and I'm not my sister who thinks she's invincible.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"The doppelganger Elena's twin sister." I say.

"Why are you here?" he asks.

"I was accidentally taken with my sister and now they plan on offering me to you as a snack." I say.

"Okay, I'm going to drop you off at your' home when we leave." he says moving back.

"We have a long journey head of us. We should be going." he says.

"Please, don't let him take me." she asks looking at Rose. I just sit on the couch and say quiet.

"One last piece of business and we're done." Elijah says walking towards Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." Trevor apologizes.

"Oh no, your apologies not necessary." Elijah says brushing it off.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." Trevor says. I'm surprised Elijah's forgiving him maybe he's not that bad.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asks.

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor says.

"So granted." Elijah says. Trevor smiles and next thing I know Trevor's head is all the way across the room.

"You…!" Rose starts but is silenced by Elijah "Don't, Rose, now that you are free.".

He suddenly looks at us and says "Come."

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena says in a panic. Oh, crap what is she doing!

" What do you know about the moonstone?" he asks her.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is." Elena states.

"Yes?" Elijah questions.

"I can help you get it." Elena States.

"Tell me where it is." Elijah demands.

" It doesn't work that way." Elena says.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asks.

He glances at Rose and she says "It's the first I've heard of it."

He attempts to compel her but, it doesn't work.

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" he asks in a rhetorical question.

He throws her necklace across the room.

He compels her "Tell me where the moonstone is"

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins."

"What is it doing there" he compels her.

"It's with Katherine."

"Interesting." Elijah muses.

Suddenly the sound of glass breaking is heard throughout the house.

"What is that?" Elijah looks at Rose.

"I don't know." she answers.

"Who else is in this house?" he asks.

"I don't know." she says again.

He grabs Elena and I. we go in another part of the house. Elijah throws Elena in Rose's arms while letting go of me.

"Rose." Elijah says.

" I don't know who it is." she says.

"Up here." I hear Stefan say.

Elijah goes up the stairs with his super speed

"Down here." Damon says.

I'm suddenly grabbed and I see Damon holding me against the wall with a finger to his lips.

" Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" he yells throughout the house.

I hear a crack that sounds suspiciously like wood.

"I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girls, I'm gonna count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Elijah yells

"I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out. They'll take Ebony home for you." she say.

" What game are you playing with me?" he says.

I hear a scream and Damon rushes away. I walk out and see Elijah staked to the wall. Rose tries to run and Damon goes after her.

" Just let her go." Elena say's stopping him from leaving. They exchange smiles and Elena rushes into Stefans arms. I can tell Damon's a little hurt so I give him a hug and thank him.

"Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" I hear Stefan say as they embrace. Elena mouths a "thank you" and Damon mouths a "you're welcome".

**GILBERT HOUSE**

"Elena? Ebony?" Jeremy's voice rings out.

Bonnie runs down the stairs and pulls us into a three-way hug.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asks us.

"we're okay. we're fine." I say.

Elena looks at Bonnie and says "We got your' message."

Bonnie embraces her again as Jeremy and I hug.

I decided after everyone knew we were okay that I wanted to go to bed. I was in bed and the moment I closed my eyes I saw Elijah's.


	3. Katerina

**AN/ I am going to put a poll up when Klaus shows up but, that doesn't actually happen until episode 16 A.K.A chapter 8 or 9.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Vampire Diaries except for my OC.**

**Chapter 2**

Elena and I walked up to the boarding house. I knock and Damon opens it

"Hello, Elena and Ebony." He nods our way.

"Is Stefan here? He called. He said it was important." Elena states.

"Right this way." he said stepping aside.

We walked into the house and Stefan showed up.

"Hey." Stefan said looking at Elena.

"Why did you call us?" I ask.

I freeze in my position when Rose arrives.

"You." Elena says with her confused/frustrated face on.

We all walk into the living room. Elena and I sit on the couch waiting for explanations.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real." Rose starts off saying.

"Who is he?" Elena asks at the same time as I say "That's a really lame name."

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend." Damon speaks up.

"From the first generation of vampires." Stefan adds in.

"Like Elijah?" Elena questions reminding me of something. At really odd my moments I find myself thinking about him.

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Rose clarifies. I saw Elijah swipe a guys head off if Klaus is worse then we are in deep shit.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan says. Okay so far I'm picturing a 40 year old German guy? That cannot be right.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena questions.

"Yes." Rose confirms at the same time as Stefan says "No."

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…" Damon starts.

"Which it is." Rose adds.

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you" Damon says.

"Which I'm not" Rose adds.

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." Damon concludes.

"This is an interesting Predicament." I comment. Oh, yeah I know big words!

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist." Stefan says ignoring my comment.

"Not that you know of" Rose comments.

"That's not helping" Damon scolds.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story." Stefan says attempting to comfort Elena. I can tell it's not helping though.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." Rose warns us. Honestly I'd rather believe her than risk my sisters' life.

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon says.

Elena pulls me off the couch and towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asks.

"School. we're late." I answer.

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you." Stefan suggests.

"It's okay, I know where it is." she says walking out the door.

"She's in denial." Damon says to Rose.

"Shut up, Damon." Stefan and I say at the same time.

"I have to hurry or she'll leave without me." I say leaving.

**IN THE WOODS**

Elena and I are planning on asking Katherine some questions. Caroline is going to keep Stefan busy and I'm carrying a dufflebag full of stuff for Katherine bribery.

"Tell everyone I wasn't feeling well and I went home from school. Ebony drove me home and is taking care of me." Elena tells Caroline.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I'm a terrible liar" Caroline says exasperatingly.

"And keep Stefan busy. We don't want him to know what we're up to." I added to Elena's previous statement.

"I'm even worse at duplicity and you know this." Caroline says glaring at me.

"You managed to keep me occupied when Katherine paid Stefan a visit." Elena says.

"Yeah, because she threatened me. Not that I'm saying that you should use that as a tactic, it's… Stefan's gonna see right through me." Caroline responds.

"Caroline, as our friend, do you promise or not?" I ask her.

"You had to break out the girlfriend code. Okay. I promise." She says with a pout.

"Okay." Elena and I say at the same time.

"Why don't you want Stefan to know?" Caroline asks me.

"Because he would never be okay with us doing this." Elena answers for me.

We go under the church ruins and we stop in front of the tomb's door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. She's the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. The only one who can tell us how to stop him." Elena answers.

"But you're asking for the truth from someone who's probably never giving it. Are you sure about this?" She asks again.

"Yeah. We can't just sit back and wait. We have to know, Caroline. Please." I plead.

Caroline goes towards the door and opens it.

"Katherine?" I say.

"we'll be okay from here." Elena says to Caroline

We hear a noise. I turn my head and look at the door entrance. Katherine appears at the entrance.

"Hello Elena and Ebony. You come to watch me wither away? Goodbye Caroline."

"As long as I stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt me. Please." I plead again.

Caroline looks at us one more time and then leaves.

"Stefan know you're here?" Katherine asks.

"We brought you some things you might want." I say holding up the dufflebag.

"You came to bribe me? What is it that you want?" Katherine asks.

"We need information about Klaus." I ask. Usually I do the talking Elena and I agreed on that because usually she doesn't say the right thing on these cases.

"Hmm, you've been busy." Katherine observes.

"We also brought you this. You know your' family history we figured you might want it." I say taking it out of the bag.

"It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously that's not true." Elena states.

"You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I'd open up?" Katherine asks with a raised brow

"No. We also brought you this. We figured you might just need it." I say taking out a blood bag.

"You must be thirsty on the verge of decaying. How long is it 10, 20 years. God, that must be painful I'm glad I'm not going through it." I say teasing her.

Katherine sits down on the floor. Elena puts some blood in a glass and pushes it towards her with a stick. Katherine takes the glass and drinks. Her skin regains some of its colour. While I sit down across from Elena.

"You have the Petrova fire." Katherine says looking at me mostly but, glances towards Elena.

"Do you want more blood?" I ask.

Katherine puts the glass on the floor. I take it and fill it with blood.

"It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out." Katherine says.

I push the cup towards Katherine with a stick.

"Thrown out?" Elena questions.

"My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame." Katherine answers.

"It was kept secret?" I question.

"Mhmm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust so I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a noble man named Klaus. I was taken with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell." She said.

"So, what did Klaus want?" I ask.

"The same thing that he'll want from Elena. He wants to break the curse." Katherine replies.

"By sacrificing the Petrova doppelgänger." Elena says.

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body." Katherine says.

Elena gives another glass of blood to Katherine

"What does the Petrova blood line have to do with Klaus?" I ask.

"It's really tedious but the curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelgänger reappeared, the curse can be broken." Katherine said.

"So you ran before he killed you?" Elena questioned.

"Something like that." Katherine says. Katherine explains how she met Rose.

"Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?" Elena questions.

" No, but not because she had a change of heart." Katherine says. Katherine explains the rest of what happened with Rose.

"You killed yourself?!" I questioned.

"Klaus needed a human doppelgänger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him." Katherine replied.

"But it didn't work. You didn't really escape, you've been running from Klaus ever since." I concluded.

"I underestimated his peered for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock." Katherine exclaims.

Elena is starting to look a little out of it?

"What's wrong? Afraid I'm right? You don't want to die? There's another way out." Katherine says while cutting her wrist. Ewww gross I'm squeamish at blood, ironic huh?

"Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone." Katherine says as her wound heals.

"I made the other choice." Katherine added looking at Elena.

"Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed." I said.

"I never thought he would have lasted that long." Katherine says.

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives." Elena exclaims.

"I was looking out for myself, Elena. I will always look out for myself. If you're smart, you'll do the same." Katherine concludes before turning over and opening the book.

"So how much of your little story is true? Can we even rely on you for this?" I ask.

"I have no reason to lie, Ebony. I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read and rot." She replies.

"Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus." Elena says. Wow, who knew she had a brain considering her latest choices.

"500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal." Katherine says. Yeah, Elijah killed Trevor going to Klaus has to be the stupidest plan ever.

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone." Elena says.

"Right again. Wow so, Ebony's not the only smart one. Good job." She says sarcastically and we both glare at her.

"What else do you need to break the curse?" I ask.

"Hmm, look who is getting smarter." Katherine comments.

"It's not just Elena or the stone, is it? Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse." I reason.

"Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice." Katherine comments.

"So you need a werewolf?" Elena questions.

"Believe it or not, they're hard to come by." Katherine says.

"What else?" Elena asks.

"A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed but Bonnie will do just fine." Katherine said.

"You need a vampire too that's why you turned Caroline right?" I question.

"It could have been anyone I suppose but I like the poetry of Caroline. You really are the smart one aren't you Ebony?" Katherine replies with a rhetorical question.

"So you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?" Elena questioned. Seriously, woman get with the process Elena she doesn't care!

"Better you die than I." Katherine says before going back into the tomb.

I grab the stuff we brought for Katherine and we go to leave. Stefan suddenly appears though.

"Elena, Ebony." Stefan says glancing between us.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" Elena asks.

"I could ask you the same question." Stefan retorts.

"Caroline told you." I say with a sigh.

"No, she kept your secret but it didn't take long for me to figure out what was so important that you'd have to keep it from me." Stefan said glancing my way.

"We knew that you'd stop us." I said.

"Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar, Elena. You should know this Ebony." He tells us.

"What if she isn't? You didn't hear what she said." Elena told him.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Stefan said.

"That's the problem, you won't but you'll die trying. How's that any better?" Elena said. I was trying to stay out of this conversation.

"There's nothing you can do, Stefan. I haven't even told you the best part of the story." Katherine speaks up.

"He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved." Katherine said.

Stefan looks back at Elena and says "No, look at me. No, do not listen to her, okay?"

"Always the protector but even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this." Katherine says holding up the moonstone

"What?" Elena says.

"Oh no, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?" I ask.

"I didn't spin anything, Ebony. It's the truth."

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch." Stefan says.

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town." Katherine says and walks back into the tomb.

Stefan drives us home and I immediately go to my room. I have a history report to write.

" Oh My God! What the hell!" I yell at Elijah who's sitting on the end of my bed with his hands folded on his lap. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow and waits for me to finish my rant.

"How the hell are you alive! How did you get in my house! Why the hell are you in my room!?" I yell.

"A stake in the heart can't kill me. Your aunt Jenna was kind to invite me in. I was curious about something."

He answers all of my questions.

"Okay, what were you curious about?" I ask.

"Well I'd rather speak about it on different terms. Spend the rest of the day with me and I'll tell you." He says.

"Fine but, only if you'll do my history report for me." I say. This guy has probably lived through it so he should be able to write it.

"Fine, what's the subject?" He asks. OMG! He actually agreed now I don't have to do it.

"The French Revolution." I say and he nods. He walks toward me and holds his hand out. I grab it and let out a shriek as I'm lifted up and suddenly somewhere else. I look around and see we are in some sort of clearing in a meadow.

" This place is beautiful." I say walking around.

"It was my village when I was human." He says looking as if he's lost in a memory.

I walk towards him and ask "How old are you?"

He looks at me and says " I'm 1000 years old."

"Wow, you're old. It must have been boring living for 1000 years." I say interested in this topic.

"It was from time to time but, you just had to find the things that make you want to keep living." He says brushing the hair out of my face. I actually enjoy my time with Elijah and he tells me story's about his life. He walked me back to my home and I went to sleep. 


	4. Sacrifice

**AN/Ebony is involved in a lot of Elena's scenes too but, not all. Italics = dream.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries in anyway except for my OC.**

**Chapter 3**

I open the front door to the house and walk in with Elena right behind me. She shuts the door behind her and we look around the hallway. Rose comes down the stairs, tying a silk robe around her.

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." she says coming into the room.

Rose looks up, sees that it's us and apologizes.

Rose: Whoa. Sorry, I thought you were…

Elena looks away, embarrassed.

"I, uh, sorry, I…" Elena stutters.

"There's no one else here." Rose says.

"Actually, we came to talk to you." I say. I don't agree with Elena sacrificing herself but, this is her choice.

"Then I should probably get dressed." Rose smiles then walks back upstairs.

Rose comes back down and we explain what we need her to do.

"It's a bad idea." Rose says.

"No, it's not. From what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it." Elena argues.

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it." Wow, that's gotta suck.

"There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it." I say.

"Why are you coming to me with this?" Rose asks.

"Because you owe me. One word from me, and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me." Elena replies.

"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this. And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away." Rose says.

"Wow, you guessed it right on the dot!" I say sarcastically.

"We're having a disagreement, okay? They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not." Elena says.

"They're just trying to protect you." Rose says.

" And you've proven that you couldn't care less whether she's protected or not. So, we're back to you taking us to Slater." I say

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?" Rose asks.

"How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?" I ask.

"I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?" Rose says.

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal." Elena says.

Elena, Rose and I park Rose's car in an underground parking lot below Slater's apartment. We walk up the staircase to Slater's apartment. Rose bangs her fist on the door while Elena and I just stand there.

"Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" Rose yells.

Rose looks over at us and says "He's not home. Sorry."

"Mm-mm. No. We didn't come all the way out here for nothing." I say.

Rose sighs and pushes the doors open using her vampire strength. We look inside the apartment and Rose gestures us into the room.

"After you." Rose says.

We walk into the apartment with Rose following us. Rose walks farther into the apartment than we do, looking for Slater.

"Slater?" Rose calls out.

Rose moves towards the back of the apartment, she looks through a doorway and says "I don't think he's gonna be much help."

We go over to where Rose is standing and Elena gasps while I frown at the sight of Slater's dead body.

Rose walks over to Slater's body and drags it away. I walk over to Slater's computer desk and pick up a bunch of papers.

"Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information." Elena says.

"Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass." Rose said.

" I think it was Elijah, he's not dead." I say calmly.

"How do you know this and why didn't you tell anyone." Elena asks looking shocked.

"I talked to him last night and didn't think of it till now." I say.

Elena sighs and shuffles through a few more papers before picking up a framed photo. Rose walks over to a set of windows and pulls back the curtains, surprising us.

"What are you…?" Elena starts to say.

"Tempered glass. U.V. rays can't penetrate." Rose says looking out the window.

"I used to just come here and watch the day." Rose says.

I look down at the framed photo which contains a picture of Slater and a girl. I look back up at Rose.

"I'm sorry about Slater." I say.

"Any luck?" Rose asks.

Elena places the photo back on the desk and attempts to log into one of the computers.

"Um... It's password protected. we can't get in." I say.

"No, this is fine. Let's just go." Rose says.

A doorknob starts rattling from inside the apartment.

"Stay here." Rose says walking past us and opening a set of doors. She peers into the small hallway and sees something.

"Alice?" I hear Rose say.

"Rose!" I hear another say

I suddenly see who I assume is Alice, crying heavily, rush towards Rose and embrace her.

"He's dead!" Alice exclaims.

Rose rubs Alice's hand comfortingly as Alice tries to regain her composure. Rose gets up and walks into another room where Elena is pouring hot water into teacups. Rose sits down next to Elena and I

" She found him a few minutes before we did." Rose explains.

"How is she?" I ask.

"Overreacting. Big time." Rose answers.

"Her boyfriend just died. There's no such thing as overreacting." Elena says.

"Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her." Rose explains.

I turns around and look at Alice. Grabbing the cup of tea, I walk out of the room towards Alice and hand her the cup.

"Thank you." she sniffles.

Alice takes the cup of tea as Elena and I sit down next to her. Alice looks at Elena with an air of familiarity.

"You look really familiar. Did you know Slater?" Alice asks.

"Not personally, no. I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus." Elena answers.

"Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at." Alice says.

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" I ask her.

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart." Alice says sounding offended.

"I understand that. Do you know his password?" I ask.

"Who do you think you are?" Alice asks sounding pissed off.

"I think I'm the girl looking at a bitch. Does that answer your' question?" I say.

Alice looks away from me and takes a sip of her tea. I look over at Rose and I eyes get an idea. I look back at Alice.

"What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" I ask.

Alice looks back up at her. Rose, hearing what I said, looks over at me like I'm crazy.

"Will you show us his files then?" Elena asks.

Alice managed to log on to Slater's computer, but all the files have been deleted. Elena, Rose and I stand behind her, watching.

"Someone's been here. The hard drive's completely wiped out." Alice mutters confusedly.

"Yeah, probably Elijah." Rose said.

Elena runs a hand over her face, turns away and I look at the floor frustrated.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a remote server." Alice says and I look up from the floor.

Rose pulls Elena and I to speak with her on the side.

"You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?" Rose speaks quietly.

"I know this, she doesn't" I whisper.

Rose smiles at my deception. Elena leans down next to Alice to look at the computer screen.

"Kristen Stewart. God, was he obvious." Alice side as I walked to stand beside Elena.

"These are all leads to vampires?" Elena questioned.

Alice continues scrolling through the files.

"Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me." Alice murmured quietly.

"What about that one? Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah." Rose spoke up.

"I could call him." Alice said.

Elena hands the phone over to Alice.

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelgänger is alive and she's ready to surrender." Elena say's.

"What?!" Rose yells surprised

"Oh, my God, I knew I recognized you." Alice said shocked.

"Get him the message, please." I say as Elena and I walk out of the room.

Rose follows us out. Elena places her hands on a table and exhales heavily. Rose enters the room.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"I'm getting Klaus' attention." Elena says.

"If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you. Why aren't you doing anything Ebony." Rose almost yells.

Elena looks back at Rose, but doesn't respond. However I do "This is not my call to make nor is it yours' so I suggest you lay off!" I nearly yelled.

" That's exactly what you wanted all along isn't it." Rose asks Elena.

"It's either me or my family." She responds.

"So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?" Rose asks angrily.

Alice enters the room.

"Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you." Alice says to Elena.

Rose shuts her eyes and sighs.

Elena and I walk into the main room. Elena and I look over at Alice, then turn around and gasp because Damon has snuck up from behind us.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asks us. I decide to stay out of this.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asks.

Rose enters the room. Elena turns around and looks at her angrily.

"You called him?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Rose says.

"You said that you understood." Elena counters.

"She lied." Damon comments.

Elena turns around and looks at Damon. Alice walks up to them, shocked.

"Damon Salvatore." Alice says.

"Get rid of her." Damon says to Rose.

"No. Way." Alice said excitedly .

Rose grabs Alice's arm and leads her out of the room.

"Come on. We're leaving." Damon says'

"No." Elena and I say at the same time.

"I said we're leaving." Damon says again.

"I'm not going with you." says Elena.

"You do not get to make decisions anymore." Damon said to Elena.

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me. Now this, this is my decision." Elena says.

"Who's gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?" Damon asks.

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love." Elena say emotionally.

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Damon says menacingly.

Damon grasps our arms tightly. we struggle and release ourselves from his grip.

"No!" Elena says throwing a punch at Damon. Damon clutches her fist in his hand and moves in towards her. We both gasp in shock.

"Don't ever do that again." Damon says threateningly.

Damon releases her fist from his grasp and walks away. We just stand there, horrified.

Damon opens a set of double doors and exits the bedroom. Elena, Rose and I look at him from our seats in the living room.

"Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day." Damon says.

Suddenly, the front doors burst open and three men walk into the apartment. Damon turns his head to look at them as Rose, Elena and I stand up.

"We're here to meet the doppelgänger." The man in the middle I'm assuming to be Cody says.

"Thank you for coming." I say.

Elena attempts to walk towards them, but Damon pushes her back.

"I will break your' arm" I hear Damon whisper yo her.

He looks at Cody and says "There's nothing here for you."

The man in the back suddenly drops to the floor, dead. Elijah stands behind him. The other two vampires look back at Elijah. Elijah vamp-speeds towards them, looking from one to the other. Rose gasps and vamp-speeds out of the apartment. Elijah looks over at Elena, Damon and I.

"I killed you. You were dead." Damon says as Elena and I exchange glances.

"For centuries now." Elijah responds.

Elijah looks back at Cody and asks "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Cody counters.

"I'm Elijah." Elijah says.

"We were gonna bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppelgänger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her." Cody says to Elijah.

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asks.

"No." Cody answers.

"Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah says before ripping the vampire's hearts' out.

[Elijah plunges his arm's into the two vampire's chest. They grunt as Elijah rips their hearts out. Damon prepares to fight with Elijah, but Elijah shocks everyone but me, by turning around and vamp-speeding out of the apartment. Damon looks back at Elena and I, both of them with shocked expressions on their faces.

Damon, Elena and I walk up the steps to the front porch.

"Thank you for bringing us home." Elena says with a sigh as I walked inside the house. I see Jeremy and ask him how he's doing.

"Stefan is trapped in the tomb with Katherine and it's my fault." says and explained what happened.

I sigh and say "Jer, what you did was very stupid. It's not your' fault Stefan choose to go in there." I say as I give Jeremy a hug.

I walk into my room upstairs and look in the mirror. I quickly notice my vervain necklace is gone I remind myself to ask Stefan for more vervain tomorrow and go to bed. Usually I end up dreaming about Elijah. I honestly don't know how I grew attached to him so fast. Tonight I dreamt about someone else entirely.

_**PARIS, FRANCE ON THE EIFFEL TOWER**_

" _You know I could show you the world if you let me." I hear a voice say from behind. I slowly feel arms wrap around my waist and a head placed on my shoulder._

"_Who are you?" I ask in a whisper as I stare down at Paris. _

_I feel a slightly stubble cheek nuzzle against mine as the voice says "You can call me Nik."._

"_What do you want?" I ask quietly as he continues to embrace me during this dream. I have a suspicion either he is a vampire or I'm going crazy._

"_I've been watching you and when you lost your vervain I saw a chance to talk to you. Now I realize how creepy that is." he says taking a step back and looking kind of nervous._

_I turn around and raise an eyebrow at him "Why?" I ask. He steps into the light and I finally see his face. He has beautiful blue eyes and dirty blonde curls. He has a slight stubble and he's wearing a tux. His blue eyes are focused on a table right beside us that I didn't notice. The table has 2 plates with steak and 2 glasses of wine with white roses in the middle. I look down and notice I'm wearing a red dress. The dress has a ruffled one-shouldered sleeve. He walks over to the table and pulls out a chair. I sit down and wait for him to answer once he's seated across from me._

_He sighs and says "I saw you in Mystic Fall and was fascinated by you so, I wanted to know more." He says looking at his lap._

"_What did you find out?" I ask genuinely curious. He gets up and reaches his hand out._

"_May I have this dance?" He asked._

"_But there's no music." I state putting my hand in his._

"_We don't need it." he said pulling me up. I placed one hand on his shoulder and the other in his, while he put his free hand on my waist. We started swaying from side to side when he spun me around and pulled my back against his chest._

"_I found out that you love to sketch, sing, dance and act I also know that you are quite good at them. I know that you like white roses because they are unique and fancy being on broadway. I know that your' favourite food is steak and you love animals. I know that your' best friends are the newbie vampire and witch but, you're closer to the doppelganger. That's what I have pieced together about your' life so far." He concludes._

"_Wow, all I know about you is that your' name is Nik and you're very romantic." I say attempting to make a joke but, I'm really shocked. _

_Nik sighs and says "I have to leave you're waking up. Goodbye for now, love." and then I open my eyes._

I turn over and see on my nightstand white roses. I notice a piece of paper and look at it. I see a sketch of me in the red dress with a note at the bottom saying "Signed Nik". I sigh wondering what have I gotten myself into.


	5. Short Affairs

**I think I'm going to do episode 11, skip episode 12. Then do 13 and 14. I will have a lot of Klebony in this. Does Klebony sound like a good pairing name? Feel free to suggest more and I need one for Elijah and Ebony. I have an Elijah/Ebony scene. You know what I'm thinking Ebijah? Suggest couple names if you have any and this AN is getting long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries in any way except my oc.**

**Chapter 4**

**THE GILBERT HOUSE**

Elena Bonnie and I are in my bedroom.

"This looks like a bar of soap" I comment looking at the moonstone.

"Now that you've got this back, what are you gonna do with it?" Elena asks.

"Right now, it's what is binding the Sun and the Moon Curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless." Bonnie says calmly.

"And according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful." Elena and I say at the same time. I honestly don't want to watch my sister die it's why I always go with her. She never wants to tell anyone where she's going I mean honestly if it weren't for the fact they always know where we are we'd be dead.

"Maybe. If he finds out." Bonnie counters.

"Bonnie, can't this wait? Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. We've got to get him out." Elena says.

"Stefan wants me to focus on this." Bonnie reply's.

"Don't listen to him. He thinks that he's protecting me, but he's wrong." Elena states.

"I'm taking Stefan's side with this one. We're not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual." Bonnie responds.

Jeremy walks in. Bonnie takes the stone from my hand.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Jeremy asks.

"We're not arguing about anything." I say.

Bonnie puts the stone in her bag and looks at Jeremy.

"I need a coffee." Bonnie states.

She gets up and leaves. Jeremy looks at us.

"What?" Elena and I say at the same time.

"Why are you on some suicide mission?" Jeremy asks Elena.

"I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt." Elena answers.

"Oh so, bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed is okay?" Jeremy asks a rhetorical question.

He shakes his head as he leaves. Elena waits a beat and takes the moonstone from Bonnie's bag. She quietly hurries down the stairs, I follow behind her. I have the car keys in my hand. Bonnie rejoins us.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asks

"Um, to see Stefan." Elena says lying to Bonnie's face

"You're lying." Bonnie states.

"No, I'm not." Elena argues.

"Really? Tell your face." Bonnie says as I walk over to her side.

"Are you serious?" Elena says.

"Thank you, Ebony" Bonnie says blowing my cover.

"What?" Elena asks confused.

I sigh and answer " How do you think they know about everything we do? I'm not going to let you die either."

"Traitor!" Elena yells.

Jeremy comes in.

"She took the moonstone." He tells Bonnie.

"How did you...?" Elena trails off

"We tested you, and you failed." I tell her.

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen." Elena says.

Bonnie and I let her leave. Elena looks confused as she walks down the stairs and opens the door to leave, but an invisible barrier prevents her. She's trapped. She turns around and looks at us.

"What did you do?" She asks. "It's for the best, Elena." Bonnie says.

Bonnie looks at Jeremy. He's smiling. Elena continues to try to break the barrier, to no avail. Seriously she's going to wear herself out.

I go up to my room and notice the sketch from Nik. I don't know how he got invited in. I get out my sketch book and start sketching him. I'm almost finished when my door opens and Elena comes in followed by Elijah? Elijah sees my sketch and looks at it weirdly.

"Who's that?" Elena asks seeing it too.

" Um, I don't really know. All I know is that his name is Nik." I say. I hear Elijah sigh as if we're missing something he knows but, doesn't say anything.

" Why are you in my room?" I ask changing the subject.

" Elijah and I made a deal. He's going to kill Klaus and protect everyone I care about. I'm going to stop drawing attention to myself." Elena says.

" Wait! Protect everyone you care about. Does that include YOU?" I ask.

" No." Elena says and then they walk out of my room. I keep thinking about how Elijah is going to kill Klaus and finally fall asleep.

**GILBERT'S HOUSE**

John is in the living room, watching TV. Elena and I enter the room.

"Good morning" John says.

"What are you doing here?" Elena voiced my thoughts.

"Coffee?" John offers.

"We're not doing that. We did that last night, no more avoiding. Why are you here?" I ask.

"I'm here to protect you. That's all I can say for the moment." John responds. Seriously, great answer I think as I roll my eyes.

"What do you mean that's all you can say?" Elena asks sounding upset.

"I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you." What the hell? It's him we can't trust!

Jenna and Alaric walk into the room.

"I'm late." Jenna says.

"That's what you get for hitting the snooze three times." Alaric comments.

"What the hell?" Jenna asks when she sees john.

" Good morning to you, Jenna. Alaric…" John trails off.

"It's okay I'm confused, right? Because we were not excepting you like ever." Jenna clarifies.

"Well, I got in late last night. Elena let me in." John says. Elena let you in but, no one wants you here.

"You know, I'm probably just gonna take off." Alaric says awkwardly before leaving.

"I'm still confused here." Jenna comments.

"I decided to come back and stay for a while."John responds. Seriously John should just leave. He comes here suddenly deciding to play dad now?

"Not here, you're not." Jenna says.

"Actually, you can't stop me from living here." John states.

" Actually I can, as legal guardian." Jenna responds.

"Yeah, about that… girls, you want me to explain the situation or would you like to do the honours?" John asks dropping the bomb on Jenna.

"Okay, what's going on?" Jenna asks.

"I'm sorry, Jenna. We should have told you earlier but…" Elena trails off

John leaves us alone with Jenna as she says "What?!" sounding very confused.

**TOWN SQUARE**

Caroline offered to give me a ride home from the grill and we were just at her car when Matt showed up.

"Hey! Hey!" Matt yells running up to us. I decide to stay out of this conversation.

"Hey." Caroline said looking at Matt.

" I haven't seen you." Matt says.

"I'm not avoiding you, I swear." Caroline clarifies but, even I see through it.

"Yeah. You're avoiding me a little." Matt says.

"Okay, maybe a little." Caroline responds.

"Can we talk later? I mean, I'm heading to work right now but maybe after, to clear some of this weirdness."

"Yeah, yeah, I'd really like that. I'll just swing by when you're closing?" Caroline asked.

"Sounds good." Matt says.

"Okay, bye." Caroline says as Matt runs off.

Caroline turns back to the car as I walk to the passenger side. I look up when Caroline turns around and see a women.

"Excuse me, Caroline right?" She asks.

"Yeah." Caroline answers.

"I'm looking for Tyler. You haven't seen him, have you?" She asks.

"No, not since earlier. Sorry." Caroline says.

" I know you're lying." She says.

"Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?" Caroline spat. Oh, shit it's a werewolf.

" Actually it is." She says

"Well, I have a trick too." Caroline says before vamping out. The girl sprays her with vervain and before I see anything else I black out.

**THE WOODS**

I wake to the sound of screams and see Caroline bloody with shot wounds. I look around to see we're locked in a cage in an R.V.

"I see you got the bullet out. That was nasty. I got lots of wooden bullets, other toys. It's gonna be a long night, sweet pea." A guy sitting with a gun says before he looks at me.

" Well, vamp here will heal you won't." He says as he shoots me in the leg. I scream and can feel myself bleeding a lot. I can hear Caroline pleading to let us go before I black out again.

**LATER**

I wake up again to see the cage door open and no one in here. Wow, I was seriously forgotten I think as I try to get out of the cage. I groan as I realize my leg is still bleeding and it hurts I start sobbing as I realize I'm probably going to die here. I hear the R.V door open and see Nik walk in with an angry expression .

" How did you find me" I ask in a dry whisper. He ignores my question and kneels down beside me.

He looks at the bullet wound and says " This is going to hurt, sorry love." He pulls the bullet out while I continue to sob. He throws the bullet across the room as if it's poison and Vamps out. I look at his vampire face and notice his eyes are gold, not red. He bites into his wrist and holds up to my mouth while pulling me onto his lap.

" Drink, it will heal you." He says leaving no room for argument. I look at him as I slowly grab his wrist and put my lips on it expecting the worst. His blood starts flowing in to my mouth and as I hate to admit it, it tastes good. I keep drinking until he chuckles and pulls it away. I feel myself being lifted as he picks me up bridal style and starts walking. I nuzzle into his chest inhaling his scent and that's how I fall asleep.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

I wake up in my bed and suddenly last night rushes back into my head. I walk downstairs to see Stefan and Elena standing in the hallway with packed bags. Elena looks at me with a look of shock and then anger.

"Where were you I was worried!" She shouts angrily.

" Well, first I was kidnapped by angry werewolves with Caroline, shot, forgotten about and saved. Nik saved me and fed me his blood before taking me here, I could sleep." I said calmly even though I was seething inside.

"I'm sorry Caroline must have forgotten to tell us about you. Who's Nik?" Stefan asks getting straight to the point.

"Uh, hot, English vampire?" I answer.

" Oh, well with all that's going on we shouldn't trust new vampires." He says.

"I know." I reply before going upstairs again. What am I going to do? Stefan's right I can't trust Nik he's too mysterious I still don't know anything about him. Not to mention he could just be one of Klaus' minions trying to get to the doppelganger. I mean for all I know he could be Klaus. Why else would he be watching me? Elijah recognized the sketch didn't he? Why wouldn't Elijah say anything? No, he wouldn't say anything because he wants Klaus to come. His name is Nik right, Elijah said he had a brother name Niklaus. How the hell did I not put that together! Klaus and Elijah are brothers! Nik is Klaus I'm an idiot. Why did Klaus save me and why did he give me that dream? I have so many questions and no answers. I need to go straight to the source and I can't tell Elijah. If I told anyone they wouldn't let me go. How the hell am I going to contact Klaus? I have an idea it might not work but, it's the best I have. I'm honestly terrified that I'm going to see Klaus but, I need answers. I get up from my bed, walk downstairs and outside of the house. I get into my car and start driving thinking what am I doing?

**MIDDLE OF NOWHERE**

I pull my car over and get out heading in the direction of the meadow Elijah took me to. It takes me half an hour to get there. I walk straight to the middle, I sit down close my eyes and wait. It takes a few minutes for me to feel a breeze and then a presence beside me. I look to my left side to see Klaus sitting and gazing at me really intensely. I just stare right back not knowing what to say to him or what to think of him. I'm terrified but, at the same time I'm not.

" I guess you want to know why." He states with a sigh. All I'm able to do is nod when he suddenly grabs my face with both hand and stares straight into my eyes. He looks down at my vervain necklace and rips it off.

" You're going to forget you and I met. You're going to forget the dream and you're going to go for everything you want in life." He compels me and when I blink he's gone.

I look around, why am I in the meadow Elijah showed me? Why am I holding my vervain necklace and how the hell did I get here? I sigh and start walking in the direction of where I think I parked.

**GILBERT HOUSE**

I walk into my room, shut the door and plop down on my bed. I don't even bother before I curl up and close my eyes. A few minutes later I feel a breeze and open my eyes to see Elijah sitting at the foot of my bed.

" Why are you here Elijah?" I ask groggily.

" I just wanted to see how you were feeling I heard that the werewolves took you along with your' friend and no one knew." he says as his brown orbs peer into me with concern.

" I'm fine but, can you stay?" I ask quietly. I don't know why but, Elijah makes me feel safe.

" Of course." he says. I motion for him to lay on top of the blankets and hold me. I fall asleep in Elijah's arms and slip into peaceful oblivion.


End file.
